From Love
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Melinda is pregnant. Jim is worried... Some fluff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_I just got into GW and I'm so in love with this show. Wish it was still running. Ive had this scene rolling around in my head. Im not sure if theres much of an audience for these stories but here it goes anyway. Hope you enjoy!_

**_From Love_**

Melinda woke up from a nap. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked down at her rounded belly. Her lips curved to a smile as she spread her palm over the big bump. She started talking to her unborn child when she remembered the ghost who was rattling the house. Who threatened her and her baby. Who promised violence... It was a struggle, but Melinda was able to get the ghost to cross over. But a price was paid.

Feeling thirsty, Melinda slid out of bed. While holding her belly, she wandered downstairs. She was about to round the staircase when she heard voices. Her brows furrowed in curiosity.

"Thanks for stopping by, Delia."

"Of course. How is she?"

"Asleep. Finally. I begged her to rest. After a while she gave in."

"Thats Melinda. Stubborn," Delia said through a smile. "How is she doing?"

"The ghost is gone, but..."

"There's always more."

Jim sighed while falling into a barstool.

Delia eyed Jim. He wasn't alright. "Youre worried about her."

Jim nodded. "She had a doctor's appointment earlier."

"Thats right," Delia realized. "Howd it go?"

"Theres a type of high blood pressure that can happen to women while they're pregnant... It can effect the baby..."

Delia frowned.

"She was always okay, you know? Running into danger, risking her life, it never bothered her before. She never let it get to her. But now shes pregnant and stressed and worried about the baby... He gave her some pills but she needs to rest. Slow down... But, well you know Melinda."

"Always going a million miles a minute. "

Jim nodded. " As much as I wanna take her away from Grandview, away from everything that tries to hurt her, I know it wont matter much. Ghosts will find her wherever she goes. And i get it. That's apart of her. Giving people eternal peace... She does more good in this world than anyone. She has such a big heart. Im so proud of her. Thats the girl I fall in love with every day. She amazes me. I am so happy to be her husband, but..."

Delia watched him struggle for words. "But you want to keep her safe."

"I cant see them or hear them. I cant fight them. I cant keep them away from her. I cant make sure shes okay and that kills me. Thats all i want... I just want her to be okay."

"Shes know that, Jim. She knows. And she loves you for it. But she cant stop being who she is."

Jim nodded.

"She scares me too. Every time theres another ghost, every time she jumps in to help, Im worried. She doesn't see the risk. Shes sees someone in need of help and shell do anything to do all that she can... Shes filled with so much good. Ive never met anyone like her."

"I wish, just for a few days, for a weekend, that shed let me take her away."

"Have you talked to her. With everything going on, I'm sure she wouldn't mind a break."

"Shell just shoot me down."

Delia was about to answer when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked to the hall to find Melinda retreating to the staircase. Delia could see tears in her friend's eyes. Melinda shook her head and Delia took the que. She looked to Jim as Melinda climbed the staircase.

"I really think you should talk to her. I think you'll be surprised. Even our favorite ghost buster could use a break now and again."

"Yeah, i hope you're right."

Tbc..


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda was wiping furiously at her tears as she climbed into bed. She heard thudding on the stairs, then footsteps coming down the hall. Melinda nudged herself under the covers and managed to close her eyes just as the bedroom door opened.

Jim smiled at the scene. Seeing his wife sleeping peacefully ... It was rare for her to be in this state. Jim leaned against the doorframe, wanting to cherish the moment when his wife started to stir. Jim hurried to the bed as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, sleeping beauty."

Melinda smiled at the sentiment as she found his eyes.

"Have a good nap?"

Melinda nodded.

"Hows the little man," Jim asked while pulling back the covers and spreading his hand over her full tummy.

"Kicking. Guess im gonna be a soccer mom."

Jim smiled. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Feeling fine."

"You know what the doctor said, its nothing to worry about. We've got the medicine and we just need to make sure you take it easy. Slow down every once in a while."

Melinda nodded.

Jim's brows furrowed in confusion. "Wait, thats it? No argument?"

"No argument," Melinda agreed softly. "I could use a break. Maybe we should get away for a few days. A weekend or something."

Jim eyed her carefully.

"What?" She asked self conciousley.

"You were downstairs, weren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard me and Delia."

Melinda shrugged. "Maybe for a minute... Or two."

"Im sorry, Mel, i just-"

"Really don't need to apologize," she cut him off. "I know you're worried about me. It isn't like it used to be. This isn't just about me anymore. Im pregnant with our child. You've got two people to worry about and i know its hard dealing with it all. I know it frustrates you that you cant see what i see. That you cant protect me from it all... Lets get away for a weekend. Please. I want to."

"You got it," Jim said through a growing smile .

TBC

Thoughts before you go?


	3. Chapter 3

They were laying in bed, wrapped up in each other. Melinda was on her back with Jim next to her on his side. Melinda was falling asleep. Jim wore the biggest smile as he watched her drift away.

"Not tired."

Jim smiled at Melinda's half hearted protest as her eyes fluttered closed and open.

"We had a ghost free day."

"Mhm."

Jim smoothed his hand over Melinda's bare belly. He kissed her skin, letting his lips linger. Melinda gave a lazy half smile as she reached for his head but her fingers missed, almost poking his eye out.

" Sorry," Melinda apologized between a fit of giggles.

"Trying to kill me for the insurance money?"

"Never," Melinda said softly. "I know what its like without you... Never."

"That your way of saying I love you?"

Melinda nodded.

Jim scooted up to the pillow. Her took her lips in a soft kiss, then pulled back just enough to find her eyes.

"Feeling okay?"

"Perfect."

"Hungry? Thirsty?"

"Not me. The baby."

Jim's smile turned to a grin.

"And what does the baby want?"

Melinda's forehead wrinkled in thought. "Ice cream."

Jim kissed her forehead before sliding from the bed and walking to the mini fridge the room provided.

"Vanilla or chocolate."

"Vanilla."

"You and the baby like the same flavor."

"Funny how that worked out."

Jim took a plastic spoon from the supplies he brought and got back into bed.

"Thanks," Melinda said with a smile while digging in.

Jim put his arm around their growing baby as she ate. After only a few spoonfuls, she handed the small carton back to him.

"Too tired."

"You're admitting you're tired? Thats a first."

"When the baby comes, ill be normal again. Well, my body will be. Not sure what'll happen to my head. It was never normal to begin with."

"Your head is just fine," Jim said before kissing her hair ad running the ice cream back to the freezer. He hurried back into bed and quickly wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Lets stay here forever," Melinda said through closed eyes while tucking her head to his neck.

"I wish we could," Jim agreed.

"I know you don't like that i see ghosts and if our baby is like us, I-"

"Hey, Mel, no. Lets get something straight... You have a gift. It amazes me. You amaze me. What you do, its made you who you are, and I wouldn't change a thing about you."

With a watery smile, Melinda kissed his neck.

"What I don't like is knowing that I cant protect you from it all. Thats what bothers me... Ill never stop worrying about you... If our baby is like you, I will be the luckiest man on this earth, alive or dead. I already am... To have you and our baby and our life... Worrying is a small price I'm more than willing to pay."

"You crazy fool. Look what love has done to you."

"Im the crazy one?" Jim challenged.

Melinda rolled her eyes as she swatted at his chest.

Tbc


End file.
